Um Par para o Tango
by witchysha
Summary: Rony vai se casar e Luna quer dançar um tango na festa. Mas Harry e Hermione parecem ainda não ter encontrado o par perfeito.


_N/A: Nenhum personagem é meu, são todos um grande desperdiço nas mãos de J., mas ela o inventou primeiro. Não soube muito bem como fazer o fim, mas a idéia foi boa. Isso tenho que admitir. =D_

Importante: é altamente recomendável ouvir antes, durante e depois o Tango Clássico de Carlos Gardel, que toca no filme perfume de mulher e True Lies. É muito bom e foi a música que me inspirou a escrever essa fic.

**Um Par para o Tango**

Eu queria assustá-los um pouquinho. Criar um suspense, um clima meio melodramático. Não que eu fosse um bom ator, mas pregar uma peça é algo que nossa família sabe fazer com orgulho. Está no sangue, eu acho. Lembro quando a Gina inventou que estava grávida. Nem mesmo os gêmeos lembraram que era 1º de Abril, tamanho o susto. Mas, enfim, o momento agora era perfeito. Estávamos os três sentados no Três Vassouras, bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Baixei meu olhar, suspirei duas vezes profundamente e sussurrei melancólico:

- Pedi a Luna em casamento hoje. – como se estivesse comentando o fim do mundo.

Com o rabo dos olhos eu os vi trocando um olhar preocupado. Sim, estavam caindo na minha novela. Logo Hermione tocou meu braço de leve, como se faz quando se está consolando alguém que perdeu um ente amado.

- Tudo bem, Rony. Você a pegou de surpresa. Nem mesmo nós esperávamos isso de você. Pelo menos não agora. Dê um tempo para ela pensar melhor...

Sim, eu era um artista nato. Uma mistura de Fred Astaire (pela minha ginga impecável) com George Clooney (pela minha beleza e sensualidade) e Al Pacino (pela interpretação). Genial.

Não gostei da parte "não esperávamos isso de você"! Porra, eu já tinha 23 anos de idade, um cara vivido e experiente. Tinha enfrentado uma guerra, perdido pessoas que amava...Claro que eu tinha maturidade para casar! E Luna era minha alma gêmea, como ela mesma me provou.

- Não, Hermione. Dessa vez você está errada. – sussurrei ainda mantendo a melancolia sórdida.

Foi a vez de Harry se pronunciar. Aquelas famosas batidinhas tão másculas no meu ombro e as sábias palavras:

-Não fica assim, cara. Ainda não era para ser. Tudo tem sua hora certa.

Então eu sorri meu lindo e sexy sorriso malicioso (foi a Luna quem me convenceu disso!) e joguei:

-E que horas você acha melhor para o casamento? De tarde ou de noite?

Levou alguns segundos para a menina mais inteligente do nosso ano e o famoso garoto que sobreviveu entenderem. Dois lerdos, isso sim!

-Rony, seu idiota! Nos fez acreditar que ela não tinha aceitado! – Hermione falou me dando um soco-abraço (coisas que só ela consegue fazer).

-Seu grande filho da puta, por um momento tive dó de você! Parabéns! – Harry disse abandonando sua masculinidade e me dando um abraço de verdade.

-Vocês que são dois burros, quem em sã consciência recusaria um pedido de casamento meu?

-Besta! – Hermione me disse me abraçando mais uma vez. – Agora nos conte como foi! Você se ajoelhou? Comprou um anel? Por que não me pediu ajuda para escolher um? Qual foi a reação dela?

Somente Hermione seria capaz de disparar tantas perguntas em um único fôlego.

-Sim, eu me ajoelhei. Sou um perfeito cavalheiro, afinal. Comprei o anel semana passada, quando tive total certeza que queria me casar com ela. Não te pedi porque eu sei escolher um anel sozinho, não sou tão estúpido. E o anel era para ela, vocês tem o gosto totalmente oposto, você mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria. Ela sorriu e chorou e se ajoelhou e me beijou. E depois fez amor comigo na frente da lareira, naquele tapete laranja que você adora.

-Eca, Ron! Certas partes você não precisa detalhar! Como vou me sentar naquele tapete de novo? – ela falou com cara de asco. – E sim, você é estúpido mas na maneira de ser e não em burrice. E você acabou de provar isso, seu grosso!

-Parabéns mesmo, Ron! Nem sabia que você estava planejando isso. Obviamente ninguém da sua família sabia também, ou nós já teríamos ouvido os rumores.

Sim, era de conhecimento geral que minha família era bem boca aberta. Ninguém tinha segredos ali. Isso as vezes é bem desconcertante, como quando minha mãe saiu contando pra todo mundo que a Gina tinha virado mocinha. Certas coisas a gente não precisa saber! Naquele dia ela conseguiu ficar mais vermelha que um tomate. Mas como ela era outra fofoqueira, claro que também não sabia de nada sobre o casamento ainda.

-Vocês estão tendo a honra de serem os primeiros. Então tentem manter suas grandes línguas dentro de suas bocas porque eu quero dar a notícia pessoalmente em casa, essa noite. Vocês não estão convidados porque já adquiriram o péssimo hábito familiar Weasley de falar mais do que deveriam. Aliás, já são quase oito horas, estou atrasado. Vejo vocês amanhã. – falei já pegando minha maleta e indo em direção a porta. Sabia que se olhasse para trás veria dois pares de olhos indignados e matreiros.

-Amor, você sabe que a festa de casamento para mim é algo muito especial, né? – falou Luna enquanto alisava meu cabelo. Aí tinha.

-Sim, eu sei. E você tem alguma coisa em mente que quer me contar. Manda.

-Bom, você sabe que eu estive na Argentina com meus pais, um pouco antes de minha mãe falecer, não sabe?

Apenas balancei a cabeça, concordando. Não tem uma teoria que diz que com loucos a gente só concorda? Bem, se aplicava muitas vezes a Luna também.

-Então, minha mãe ficou encantada com a dança típica deles, o tango. Aí eu pensei que como homenagem a ela, ao invés de dançar uma valsa, nós poderíamos dançar um tango na nossa festa. – ela me disse dando um sorriso encantador, sabendo que aquilo me faria concordar mesmo que ela estivesse propondo que dançássemos hula-hula com saias feitas de casca de banana.

-Acho uma ótima idéia, meu amor. Se você quer que a gente dance tango, a gente dança tango.

-Que bom que você concorda, amor! Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito feliz com essa homenagem. E será um diferencial na nossa festa, acho que todo mundo vai gostar.

-Amor, só tem um pequeno problema. Eu não sei dançar tango. E até onde eu sei, você também não.

Ela virou os olhos para o lado, de maneira culpada, como uma criança que foi pega comendo doces antes do almoço. Passei meu braço em volta dela para assegurar que não estava bravo.

-O que você andou aprontando, futura senhora Weasley?

-Bem, como você é um homem compreensivo eu suspeitei que você aceitaria minha idéia. Então tomei a liberdade de procurar um professor de dança especializado em tango. Ele disse que consegue nos fazer pegar os passos em dois meses. Tempo o suficiente para o casamento. Não cobra muito e dá aulas em casa.

-Bom, se você acha que a gente consegue, eu topo.

Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo.

-Agora precisamos convencer nossos padrinhos.

-Nossos padrinhos também terão que dançar?- perguntei surpreso. Achei que só nós dois faríamos o espetáculo.

- É uma dança muito bonita para somente uma apresentação. Nós dançaremos primeiro e depois numa segunda música nossos padrinhos se juntam a nós. Fica visualmente muito bonito ver três casais dançando e acho que eles vão amar. É um ritmo muito gostoso de se dançar. Seria como um presente para eles, entende?

Vindo da Luna, sim, seria um presente para eles.

-Outra coisa. Harry vai ser padrinho com a Gina. Mas e a Hermione?

-Aposto que ela vai amar meu primo, Dave. Ele é lindo, simpático e inteligente. Farão um belo par no altar e quem sabe na vida real também.

Harry e Gina não tinham um relacionamento estável nem oficial. Iam e vinham diversas vezes, brigavam, terminavam e depois voltavam. No fundo ambos sabiam que aquele relacionamento não tinha futuro. Eles eram muito diferentes. Depois do meu breve e trágico relacionamento com Hermione eu descobri que, sim, opostos se atarem. Por pura curiosidade. E depois se repelem com uma força extraordinária, porque quando a curiosidade passa fica só a estranheza de alguém que não se parece em nada com você e a incompatibilidade de dois mundos que não se encaixam. Luna me explicou que por isso o verdadeiro amor se chama alma gêmea e não alma oposta, almas que se completam ou algo do tipo. Com Harry e Gina era a mesma coisa. Nem mesmo o quadribol, que era algo que antes os unia era capaz de amenizar as diferentes personalidades que eles tinham.

Mas como eles formavam um casal regularmente, seriam nossos padrinhos por minha parte. Hermione seria de Luna, não que ela significasse menos para mim que Harry mas tinha que ser um par de padrinhos para a noiva e outro para o noivo. E Luna a considerava uma irmã também. E pelo jeito o par dela seria o tal primo Dave, que eu ainda não conhecia pessoalmente mas por quem eu tinha um grande apreço por ter ajudado e sido muito bom para Luna durante sua infância.

-Espero que esteja certa. Hermione precisa mesmo se arranjar com alguém. Esses encontros casuais que ela tem não vão leva-la a lugar nenhum. Muito menos ao altar.

Era a primeira aula de tango. Estávamos todos no salão da casa do pai de Luna, que era bem grande e com poucos móveis, que foram removidos para dar lugar a nossa dança.

O professor era tipicamente latino, no meu ponto de vista europeu distorcido. Era bronzeado, com a pele parecendo ser constantemente banhada em uma tigela de ouro. Onde ele encontrava sol em Londres para manter aquela cor era um mistério. O cabelo era preto e comprido, batia nos ombros e estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, com alguns fios soltos. Usava uma barbicha rala, quase imperceptível mas que ouvi Gina comentando ser extremamente sexy. Ele era alto, não tanto quanto eu, e robusto. Acho que vi Gina o comendo com os olhos pelo menos umas três vezes em menos de cinco minutos. Ela era irremediável.

-Muito bem, agora que estamos todos aqui podemos começar. – ele falou com seu inglês cheio de sotaque estrangeiro. – Quero que entendam que é uma dança um pouco complexa, não se sintam mal se não conseguirem pegar no começo. Mas depois de um tempo vocês pegam o jeito da coisa e é como se fosse uma coisa natural de se fazer, como respirar ou andar de bicicleta. – acho que ele tinha esse discurso pronto para todos os começos de aula.

Ele nos segurou, um por um, pelos ombros e arrumou nossa postura.

-Entendam que essa é uma dança tradicional. Mas primeiro de tudo, muito sensual. Era inclusive proibida na Argentina quando surgiu. Era considerada coisa de prostitutas e mulheres promíscuas. Hoje já não é mais assim, mas a sensualidade ainda é muito forte. E ninguém pode ser sensual sem manter a postura firme e ereta. Mesmo que não saibam o que estão fazendo tem que passar a impressão de que sim, de que estão em total controle do seu corpo e o de sua parceira.

Percebi pela movimentação que aquilo estava incomodando um pouco Hermione. Ela estava prestes a fazer uma dança sensual com um desconhecido na frente de dezenas de pessoas. O que essa mulher não fazia pelos seus amigos?

-Muito bem, os homens a primeira coisa que tem que aprender é como segurar uma mulher. Elas não são de vidro, então vocês podem ser firmes e segurá-las possessivamente, sem medo de quebrá-las. Por favor, não estou mandando serem brutos com suas parceiras, não quero que ninguém termine a aula com o braço roxo. Estou apenas dizendo que não quero que as segurem com mãos de geléia. O tango é como um teatro e vocês estão representando enquanto dançam. E tem que passar a imagem de que as estão segurando porque querem. Vocês precisam segurá-las com vontade.

Sem problemas até aí. Eu sabia segurar minha mulher com muita vontade. Mas vi de esguio que Hermione estava mordendo os lábios. Sinal de que estava pensativa e que não gostava muito do que estava pensando.

-Damas, o papel de vocês é de interpretar o que nós chamamos popularmente de cú doce. Me desculpem o termo, mas é mais fácil explicar assim. – ele se explicou assim que viu os olhos arregalados de Hermione. – Vocês estão se fazendo de difíceis mas na verdade estão loucas para entrar no jogo sensual de seu parceiro. Por isso os movimentos bruscos da dança. Os homens querem prendê-las e vocês querem ser presas mas fingem que querem se manter livres. Está fazendo sentido para vocês?

-Até demais. – Gina respondeu prontamente. Não entendi se sua resposta tinha algum outro sentido, mas Harry pareceu não gostar muito.

-OK. Só mais uma coisa antes de começarmos com os passos básicos. Por favor, esqueçam um pouco a criação puritana de vocês. Essa é uma dança quente, mas é só uma dança então não interpretem mais do que devem. Toquem-se com intimidade e profissionalismo. Sim, vocês vão se tocar de maneiras que seria impróprio se fazer em público. Mas isso é dança, é outro astral, é outra dimensão. Segurem os corpos de seus parceiros, sintam suas curvas, mergulhem em seus corpos. Deixem que a dança transcenda, seja uma viagem astral. Estamos combinados?

Agora eu entendo porque a Luna contratou justamente esse professor. Dança transcendente? Viagem astral? Essa era minha mulher. Sim, eu amo muito tudo isso.

Henrique, que era como se chamava o professor, foi nos ajudar com as posturas e posições, não antes de ter colocado um tango em som alto para tocar. Foi então que vi Hermione de frente para Dave, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ele.

Até onde eu conheço o gosto das mulheres, ele era um cara bonito. Era alto (novamente, nem tanto quanto eu. Aliás, ele conseguia ser menor que o Harry!), talvez nem tanto assim, loiro de olhos azuis. Parecia ser jovem, uns 25 anos no máximo. Era magro mas forte e a meu ver parecia bem simpático. Claro que tudo me foi confirmado quando vi a Gina olhando para a bunda dele com ar de aprovação.

-Vocês dois são um par? – o professor perguntou meio que desaprovando a formação. Olhou para a cabeça dos dois como se não gostasse de alguma coisa.

-Mas são quase do mesmo tamanho! – ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Aquela fora a aula mais divertida que eu já tive em toda a vida. Nós rimos muito das vezes que Harry pisou no pé de Gina e como ela não conseguia pegar a jogada de perna. Talvez suas pernas fossem curtas demais. Sim, eu adorava implicar em como ela era baixinha. A vergonha da família, o Weasleys deveriam ser todos altos! O professor teve que xingar Dave e Hermione diversas vezes por serem puritanos demais, tímidos demais e não se pegarem com mais força. Claro que ela ficou tão vermelha quanto um Weasley ficaria e Dave teve a decência de pigarrear num tom desconfortado.

-Talvez se vocês fizessem sexo dançariam melhor. –sussurrei no ouvido de Hermione. Não podia perder a oportunidade. E tomei um belo tapa no braço, Foi bem ardido mas agi como se uma mosca pousasse em meu braço.

-Cala a boca, seu idiota. – ela disse antes de sair pisando duro.

-Você não me segura direito, Harry! É por isso que não consigo jogar a perna, tenho medo de cair! – ouvi Gina brigando mais uma vez com meu amigo.

-Não tenho culpa de você ter pernas curtas, Gina. Então não venha dizendo que o problema sou eu. – Harry disse a deixando falando sozinha e desaparatou sei lá para onde. Talvez essa aula para eles não fosse assim tão boa idéia.

Era a quarta aula. Estávamos começando a pegar o jeito da coisa. Bom, eu pelo menos estava. Da família eu sempre fui o que dançou melhor. Pisava exatamente no lugar certo, na hora certa e no ritmo certo. Luna estava se mostrando uma extraordinária bailarina também. Dançava com uma graciosidade e leveza invejáveis.

Não podia falar o mesmo dos outros casais. Harry e Gina mais discutiam do que dançavam. Todas as vezes que ele tocava nela, ela reclamava. Dizia que ele estava a pegando hora forte demais, hora fraco demais, que ele não sabia conduzir, que não tinha jeito para dança. E enquanto reclamava ela não pegava os passos, não jogava as pernas, não pisava com a força necessária e nem com a sensualidade necessária. Dave e Hermione não estavam muito melhores. Não que eles brigassem. Longe disso. Seria interação demais para eles. Dançavam como se preferissem estar dançando com um trasgo ao invés do outro. O professor reclamava da dureza de seus movimentos, da distancia que mantinham entre si e da total falta de química entre os dois.

-Por favor, querida, você tem que literalmente cair nos braços dele. Deixe todo o peso do seu corpo te levar para baixo, deixe que ele a segure. Deixe sua coluna se curvar, não caia como uma vara de bambu. Você é um elástico, não um ferro. E você, rapaz, não estou pedindo que a apalpe, apenas deslize sua mão pelo seu dorso. Sem desviar dos seios, por favor. Eles estão no caminho, contorne-os. Esse é o objetivo da coisa! – Henrique já estava quase gritando com Hermione e Dave. Estava sendo realmente difícil para eles toda essa coisa de entrega e sensualidade. E o professor estava perdendo a paciência.

-Vamos fazer uma pausa, o que acham? Assim relaxamos, tomamos uma água e depois podemos tentar de novo. – eu disse antes que Hermione desistisse de tudo. Pela cara dela, isso não estava muito longe de acontecer. E pela Luna, essa dança precisava sair.

Todos concordaram e nós fomos até a cozinha pegar uma água. Gina foi conversar no canto com Luna coisas sobre os vestidos das madrinhas. Dave foi se sentar na varanda, sozinho como sempre. Harry e Hermione pegaram uma água e foram para o salão. Sobramos eu e o professor na cozinha.

-Ela é realmente muito fechada, não é mesmo? – ele falou indicando Hermione com a cabeça. Como se fosse necessário. Luna estava se saindo muito bem. Gina de fechada não tinha nada. Era aliás muito dada para o meu gosto.

-Ela sempre foi assim. E ela não conhece o cara com quem está dançando. Se viram pela primeira vez aqui na aula.

-Sim, eu percebi isso. Não creio que vamos fazer algum progresso se continuarem a agir dessa forma. E temos apenas dois meses para ensaiar vocês todos. O último mês vai ser só para você e Luna, para o solo que farão.

Tinha quase me esquecido disso. Ainda bem que do grupo nós éramos os melhores, não sei se o resto daria conta de aprender tudo em dois meses. Talvez no terceiro mês ele pudesse dar ainda aulas uma vez por semana para eles.

Um olhar estranho tomou a cara do professor quando ele olhou para a sala. Parecia muito intrigado com alguma coisa. Acompanhando seu olhar, vi somente Harry e Hermione conversando. Aí sim percebi o que intrigava o homem. Eles estavam realmente próximos, Harry segurava o braço esquerdo dela com firmeza mas ainda assim fazia alguma espécie de carinho com os dedos. Ela era exatamente uma cabeça mais baixa que ele, fazendo com que enquanto conversassem o queixo dele ficasse diretamente alinhado com a testa dela. Se você abstraísse as cores e olhasse a imagem como se fossem vultos ou sombras, pareciam duas peças que se encaixavam perfeitamente.

-Acho que encontrei a solução! – Henrique falou e chamou todos de volta para a sala.

-Queridos, tive uma idéia que pode nos ajudar um pouco. Talvez vocês não gostem muito no começo, mas será necessário que aceitem se quiserem que tudo dê certo no dia do casamento.

Todos se olharam intrigados e curiosos. O professor parou na frente de Gina.

-Minha querida, eu sei que você adora dançar com seu namorado. Mas infelizmente na dança não importa que os corações ou as almas se gostem. O que importa é que os corpos se encaixem, se completem. Por favor, não me leve a mal mas o tango é uma dança de igualdade de forças. Não representamos mulheres frágeis e desprotegidas mas sim mulheres fortes e decididas. Como não utilizamos de palavras, aqui o corpo representa tudo. E você é muito mais baixa que ele. Dá a sensação de que você é extremamente frágil perto dele. Nessa dança específica seus corpos não se encaixam.

Ele não deu tempo para que ela respondesse e logo parou na frente de Hermione.

-Já você é praticamente do tamanho do seu parceiro. Sim, procuramos igualdade. Mas não queremos quebrar o clássico e falso mito do homem mais forte. Sutileza, é isso que falta. E vocês dois obviamente não tem química nenhuma. Você nem ao menos permite que ele toque sua coxa! Imagine quando chegarmos na parte em que ele segura sua nádega!

Hermione enfiou a cabeça atrás das mãos para esconder o rubor das faces. Um gesto infantil, mas até que foi engraçado. Eu, pelo menos, ri. Ele não ia implicar comigo e com a Luna porque nós éramos os noivos e nós tínhamos a química perfeita. Eu era um pouco alto demais para ela, mas ela era pelo menos mais alta que a Gina (não que isso fosse muito difícil). E ela não parecia frágil em meus braços. Muito pelo contrário, essa dança despertou nela um lado meio selvagem, ela estava realmente levando a sério a história de se fazer de difícil mas lá no fundinho ser uma mulher promíscua. Era realmente uma dança muito sensual. E depois de muitas aulas quando ela tinha que sair para trabalhar eu era obrigado a tomar um belo banho frio. Pensando assim, deve ser realmente estranho para a Hermione dançar com esse cara. Não sei se é porque eu sou um pouco...er...empolgado demais e estou com a Luna ou se isso acontece com todos os caras mas sempre que estamos dançando eu...Bem, digamos que ela pode perceber fisicamente o quão "empolgado" eu estou. Já imaginou se a Hermione está lá dançando com o cara e de repente sente alguma coisa ali nas suas pernas? Deve ser bem constrangedor.

-Está sugerindo que a gente desista? – Gina falou toda ressentida.

-Mas de forma alguma! Estou sugerindo que troquem de pares!

Todos se entreolharam sem dizer nada. De repente, pela primeira vez o primo de Luna falou.

-Olha professor, você resolve o problema de tamanhos assim. Mas da mesma forma como eu não conheço a Hermione eu também não conheço a Gina. E me sentiria ainda pior passando a mão nela quando o namorado dela está bem do lado vendo tudo. Eu sinto muito, Luna, mas não posso continuar com isso. Se quiser eu ajudo a achar alguém para dançar em meu lugar mas eu realmente não consigo. Ainda serei seu padrinho, se você ainda me quiser mas dançar realmente não dá.

Luna pareceu pensativa por alguns instantes. Quando ela começou a demorar demais para responder eu achei que ela nem ao menos tinha prestado atenção no que o primo dissera.

-Tudo bem, Dave. Eu entendo como você se sente. E é claro que ainda te quero como meu padrinho. Só não mais como meu bailarino.

-Me desculpe, prima. Eu sinto muito mesmo mas não posso mais, eu não consigo. Me desculpe deixar vocês na mão, eu ajudo a achar um par...

-Não se preocupe, primo. Nós já temos um par aqui mesmo.

Todos continuaram olhando para ela esperando.

-Oh, sim, se ele aceitar. Henrique, você gostaria de dançar no meu casamento?

-Eu? – o professor perguntou incrédulo.

-Sim, você. Você dança bem e já o considero um grande amigo. E então, aceita?

-Eu ficaria honrado, Luna! Será um grande prazer.

-Então está resolvido. O Harry dança com a Hermione e eu danço com o professor. – Gina falou sem o menor pudor. Mas todo mundo achou que ela estava fazendo aquilo pela própria Hermione então ninguém falou nada.

Dave se despediu de todo mundo e foi embora. Voltamos a ensaiar. O professor mandou que Harry e Hermione tentassem pegar os passos que já havíamos aprendido e foi ver como se saía dançando com Gina.

Para a surpresa de todos, Gina dançou excepcionalmente bem com o professor. Um homem que sabe conduzir realmente faz toda a diferença. Mas a surpresa mesmo foi ver Harry e Hermione dançando. A teoria dos corpos do professor foi comprovada. Pareciam duas peças de um quebra-cabeça que se completavam, seus movimentos eram sincronizados, parecia que os dois tinham nascido dançando juntos.

-Perfeito! Vocês dois tem o dom para a coisa! Bom, só juntos mas já é alguma coisa! Acho que a partir de hoje nós vamos começar a realmente dançar tango.

Um mês havia se passado e eu já estava me considerando um argentino nato. Mas agora não podia me gabar, pois se eu estava assim, Harry parecia que tinha inventado o tango. Ele e Hermione deslizavam pelo salão e era impossível não olhar para eles. Algumas vezes eles até atrapalhavam a aula pois eu e Luna tínhamos a tendência de ficar assistindo os dois dançarem e esquecíamos da nossa própria dança. E não se pode negar que, para dois amigos, eles faziam aquela dança parecer um kama sutra de salão. Algumas vezes eu me sentia constrangido só de ver, parecia que estava invadindo algo muito pessoal.

Pensei que Gina fosse ligar para isso mas ela estava se deliciando demais nos braços fortes do professor para reparar em qualquer outra coisa. Ainda bem, pois não sei se ela gostaria de ver o modo como o namorado dela segurava a cintura da amiga, ou como ele encaixava o quadril no dela enquanto segurava sua nádega (eu odeio essa palavra, mas entre bunda e bumbum eu fico com essa mesmo) e ela curvava toda a coluna para trás, pendendo a cabeça e o cabelo quase tocando o chão enquanto ele se inclinava ligeiramente para frente e passava a mão do seu pescoço até sua cintura, demorando perigosamente nos seios dela.

E naquela aula a coisa piorou. Eu estava realmente começando a ficar constrangido. O professor nos ensinou como voltar dessa posição. O homem puxa bruscamente a mulher de volta para cima, segurando a nuca dela enquanto ela enlaça uma perna em volta do seu quadril. Eu adoraria fazer isso com a Luna no meu quarto, na privacidade de quatro paredes, mas num salão, em público? O pai dela vai estar assistindo!

E se Gina não ligava pro que Harry fazia, ele também não se importava nenhum pouco com o modo como o professor demonstrava todos os passos na sua namorada. Gina parecia outra mulher dançando com ele, até aprendia os passos rapidamente! E por incrível que pareça, suas pernas curtas alcançaram a cintura do professor.

-E então, Luna, ficaram prontos? – o professor perguntou ao final da aula.

-Ah sim, estão no carro, quer dar uma olhada?

-Do que diabos vocês estão falando? – eu perguntei sem entender nada.

-As roupas para a dança, Rony. Fui buscá-las hoje a tarde na costureira, estão maravilhosas! Venha, vamos comigo buscar no carro.

Eu, que não sou nem bobo fui junto com ela. É claro que eu sabia como a mente pervertida da minha futura esposa funcionava. Nós buscamos as roupas no carro e aproveitamos para aliviar a tensão que aquela aula causava também. Nada como uma rapidinha no carro depois da aula de tango para fazer um homem feliz.

Quando voltamos ela retirou as roupas dos sacos e entregou para cada um. Os homens iriam todos usar um terno muito elegante, preto. Só as cores das gravatas eram diferentes, a de Harry era verde, a minha era azul e a do professor era marrom. Os vestidos sim, causariam problemas na festa. Eram todos do mesmo modelo, o decote em V na frente e a trás, não muito revelador mas bem provocante. E aí sim, as matadoras fendas que subiam dos pés até as coxas. Elas teriam que usar calcinhas realmente pequenas se não quisessem que a borda aparecesse pela fenda. Também só variavam as cores. O de Hermione era vermelho sangue, o de Gina amarelo sol e o de Luna era azul radiante. Ela ia ficar muito linda naquele vestido, que realçava incrivelmente seus olhos azuis.

Elas foram no banheiro experimentar os vestidos e quando voltaram para nos mostrar eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

Luna estava deslumbrante, seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um coque no alto da cabeça deixando suas belas costas a vista. O vestido era muito colado, marcando cada uma de suas curvas que eu conhecia tão bem. Senti a reação ao seu vestido imediatamente, mas ninguém iria reparar. Todos os olhos estavam grudados naqueles vestidos.

Eu sei que sou comprometido com a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas não sou cego. Se aquilo era um pedaço do que Hermione escondia por baixo das roupas, feliz o homem que visse o resto. As pernas dela eram finas mas torneadas e pareciam não acabar mais. A pele parecia muito macia e suave. O vestido era mais justo que qualquer roupa que ela costumava usar e isso revelou curvas maravilhosas, como a curva do quadril e a barriga chapada. E o decote enaltecia bem seus seios. Agora entendia porque a mão de Harry sempre parecia demorar demais por ali. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, caindo em grandes cachos até quase a cintura. Com o canto dos olhos eu vi Harry engolir em seco e mexer as pernas desconfortavelmente.

Gina também estava maravilhosa, parecia mesmo um raio de sol iluminando todo o salão. O vestido também lhe caíra como uma luva, destacando seu belo corpo mas eu não vou ficar comentando o corpo da minha irmã. Eca, nojento. Mas posso dizer pela reação do professor que ele estava bem satisfeito.

-Minhas queridas, estão todas belíssimas. Tenho que pedir, no entanto, que a partir de hoje usem esses vestidos todas as aulas. É muito diferente dançar com um vestido justo e aberto como esse, levará um tempo até que se acostumem. No começo se sentirão presas mas isso passa. Por isso quero que treinem com eles, para irem se acostumando. Logo não sentirão diferença entre isso e as calças de moletom. Nos vemos amanhã!

A coreografia estava pronta. Agora passávamos a aula inteira repassando a dança e aperfeiçoando os detalhes. Eu estava muito contente com meu desempenho. Depois que se acostumou com o vestido e eu me acostumei a passar a mão nas pernas nuas dela todas as vezes nós começamos a dançar ainda melhor. Era realmente um ritmo contagiante, eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida dançando aquilo. Claro que com pausas estratégicas para ir ao banheiro ou ao carro com Luna. Aquele vestido tornou minha situação ainda pior.

Mas ruim mesmo estava a situação de Harry. Não sei exatamente por que motivo ele e Gina haviam terminado de novo. A quinta vez só nesse mês. Mas agora a coisa parecia séria. E ver sua ex-namorada se esfregando prazerosamente com o professor de dança não deve ser muito legal. Mas não sei se era bem isso que estava o deixando aflito ou se era o vestido de Hermione. Depois que elas começaram a ensaiar com o vestido eu percebi que o Harry passou a ir muito mais vezes no banheiro e demorava relativamente demais por lá. E as vezes ele e Hermione ficavam com uma cara bem constrangida e eu posso jurar que já o vi pedindo desculpas para ela e não fora por pisar em seu pé. Ele andava muito irritado ultimamente também, não sei se uma coisa tem a ver com outra, mas...

Repassamos a coreografia uma última vez naquele dia. A pose final era minha preferida. Finalmente a dama do cú doce se rendia ao macho dominante e eles finalizavam em uma pose, segundo o professor, clássica. Uma perna da dama enlaçada na cintura do cavalheiro, uma mão enfiada nos cabelos de sua nuca e a outra nas costas. Ele com uma perna um pouco mais a frente da outra, forçando a dama a se inclinar levemente para trás, uma mão em seu quadril, a segurando possessivamente no lugar (palavras do professor) e a outra na nuca dela. Ambos com as testas coladas e obviamente ofegantes. O professor falou que ofegar depois da dança dava um efeito muito bonito, porque você estava realmente cansado da dança mas outras atividades praticadas a dois também terminam com ambos ofegantes (aqui ele levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente) e isso era tão insinuante quanto a dança em si.

Todos terminamos a dança e aplaudimos. Somente Harry e Hermione continuavam na pose final.

-A dança terminou, vocês já podem desmanchar a pose agora. – o professor falou rindo.

Eles abriram os olhos e se encararam. Foi bem constrangedor, parecia que para eles nenhum de nós estava presente.

-Eu não posso. – Harry resmungou.

Todos ficamos bem constrangidos agora. Eu preferi nem pensar por que ele não queria se mexer.

Hermione sussurrou algumas coisas em seu ouvido que eu não faço nem idéia do que seja e prefiro continuar sem saber. Ela desceu a perna da cintura dele e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Eles respiraram, ou ofegaram melhor dizendo, mais algumas vezes até que ele se afastou um pouco dela, virou e foi embora. Sem nem se despedir de nenhum de nós.

-Desculpem por isso. – Hermione falou de cabeça baixa, se virou e também foi embora.

Eu adoraria dizer que eu, como o bom amigo que sou, fora atrás deles. Mas antes de tudo eu era o noivo, tinha que cumprir com o meu dever. Ainda tinha uma coreografia solo para ensaiar com a minha noiva. E o casamento já era na outra semana!

Uma semana pode passar muito rápido ou muito devagar. Passou rápido para o meu nervosismo. Ela podia me largar no altar, se arrepender, eu podia tropeçar no meu próprio pé, cair no meu próprio casamento e envergonhar a noiva por estar se casando com um pateta que mal sabe parar de pé. Ela podia fugir com outro homem. A comida poda estar ruim, o bolo estragado e...Ah, mas essas coisas de festa quem estava se preocupando era minha mãe. Passou devagar para a minha ânsia de estar casado logo com a Luna, poder chamá-la de minha com toda a propriedade do mundo, estar ligado com ela fisicamente, quimicamente, espiritualmente, virtualmente e todos os entes que ela citava quando falava do casamento. Religiosamente e formalmente acho que eram os preferidos dela. E cosmicamente.

Não tinha visto nem Harry nem Hermione desde aquele dia na aula. Não sabia como estavam mas esperava que não me abandonassem no altar também.

E de repente as borboletas da minha barriga se agitaram, a porta se abriu e eu não pude ver mais nada a não ser a mulher estonteantemente linda que caminhava em minha direção com o intuito de ser minha até a eternidade.

Ela estava maravilhosa, com aquele sorriso encantador, pouca maquiagem porque ela já é linda por natureza, os cabelos presos num elegante coque minuciosamente despenteado em pontos estratégicos e que formava belos cachos no alto de sua cabeça. O vestido era lindo. Branco e simples. Lembrava um pouco uma camisola, confesso e isso era instigante. Tinha alças bordadas com rendas assim como o busto. O resto caía livremente até o chão em um tecido sedoso e meio brilhante. Duas fendas bordadas em renda se abriam na parte da frente, mostrando mais uma faixa daquele tecido por baixo. Ela parecia uma fada. A minha fada.

Reparei por alto que não faltava nenhum padrinho. Ainda bem.

O casamento até que foi rápido, o ministro não falou muito e logo pude beijar os lábios doces de minha amada (piegas isso, eu sei mas eu sou só um romântico apaixonado no dia de seu casamento, mereço um desconto!).

Depois da cerimônia oficial nós fomos para a festa, num salão perto da Toca que meu pai havia alugado. O lugar devia estar muito bonito, ouvi as pessoas comentando mas eu só tinha olhos para minha mulher. Era muito bom falar isso.

-Minha mulher. – sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela sorriu aquele sorriso especial para mim e me beijou.

-Meu marido. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido de volta.

Nós passeamos pelo salão cumprimentando as pessoas, comendo um pouquinho de cada mesa e bebendo alguns goles de champagne. Isso era bem chato, esse monte de gente quando tudo que eu queria era voltar para o nosso apartamento e retirar pedaço por pedaço aquele vestido dela. Mas vivemos em sociedade, não é?

Cortamos o bolo e bebemos champagne em taças com os braços entrelaçados. Tudo como manda o figurino.

Chegou então a hora da dança. Perguntei para ela se queria que eu fosse ajudá-la a se trocar, mas em respeito ao seu pai que estava ali ela achou melhor não.

Então ela voltou. A nossa música começou a tocar. Ainda bem que ensaiamos bastante e meu corpo já sabia os movimentos de cor pois eu estava perdido no cheiro dela, no corpo dela e não conseguia me lembrar nem mesmo onde eu estava. Só sei que em algum momento a música acabou, os padrinhos se juntaram a nós e começamos a outra coreografia.

Quando a dança terminou fomos veementemente aplaudidos. Ovacionados eu diria. Realmente, demos um show. Quando as pessoas começaram a se aproximar para nos cumprimentar eu vi pelo canto dos olhos Harry e Hermione saindo rapidamente para a cozinha.

Todos desejavam parabéns, cumprimentavam pela dança e desejavam felicidades. Eu agradecia com um sorriso sincero mas estava com a mente na cozinha. Será que estava tudo bem com os dois? A cara que eles saíram do salão...Era muito estranha, nunca havia os visto assim antes.

Assim que consegui uma brecha fui para a cozinha. Para minha surpresa a encontrei vazia. Mas eu jurava que os dois haviam entrado ali! E mantive os olhos na porta, teria os visto sair! Foi quando reparei uma portinha bem discreta no fundo, praticamente escondida atrás da geladeira. Será que eles iriam embora pelos fundos sem nem ao menos me avisar? Grandes amigos eu tinha!

Mas nada na vida havia me preparado para o que eu vi. Ali não era uma saída. Era a porta para um quartinho, uma despensa inutilizada que só tinha um armário e um balcão. O balcão, no momento, não estava tão inutilizado. E eu realmente não queria estar vendo aquilo mas quando a gente entra em choque parece que paralisa também.

Meus dois melhores amigos estavam ali, tão entretidos que nem perceberam a minha presença. Eles pareciam estar testando quem enfia a língua mais longe dentro da garganta do outro. Ela estava sentada no balcão e ele estava encaixado entre as suas pernas. O vestido dela estava levantado até a cintura e uma mão dele parecia estar enterrada na pele do seu quadril, a trazendo (ainda que parecesse impossível) mais para si. Os tornozelos dela estavam presos nos joelhos dele, pressionando-o contra ela. Uma mão dela estava passeando freneticamente pelas suas costas enquanto a outra estava enterrada no cabelo em sua nuca. E a outra mão dele estava em seu seio.

Foi quando eu ouvi um gemido muito alto que eu saí do meu estado de choque e vi, numa visão perturbadora, a calcinha dela jogada no chão perto do armário. Saí rapidamente do local, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Então era isso, depois de dançar um tango no salão os dois estavam fazendo a dança mais antiga do mundo, geradora da humanidade na despensa da cozinha do salão do meu casamento. No dia do meu casamento. Durante o meu casamento! Grandes amigos eu tinha! Não conseguiam se segurar por duas horas a mais! Pervertidos.

Voltei ao salão transtornado. Aquilo não era uma visão que eu queria ter na cabeça no dia do meu casamento.

-Amor, aí está você! Estive te procurando por toda a parte.

-Algum problema, Luna? – falei beijando de leve seus lábios.

-Talvez, não sei ao certo. Eu vi uma coisa e...Bem, não sei qual vai ser a reação do Harry...Discretamente olhe para a janela da esquerda e mire a fonte perto das flores amarelas.

E para completar o meu dia lá estava a minha irmã, se pegando com o professor de tango! No jardim, às vistas de todo mundo!

-Não queria que Harry visse isso...- Luna disse toda preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor. Algo me diz que ele realmente não vai se importar.

Três anos depois e estou novamente presenciando uma cena que eu não imaginaria nunca que Hermione protagonizaria na vida. O casamento de Harry e Hermione. E a filha deles, Anne, de apenas dois anos e pouco é a daminha de honra. Ah, e Hermione está grávida de três meses, mas como quase não tem barriga não dá para perceber.

Se fizer as contas dos nove meses para trás, a filha deles foi gerada no mês do meu casamento. Mas eu prefiro não pensar muito nisso, não quero saber se minha afilhada foi gerada na despensa do salão do meu casamento. Certas coisas é melhor nem saber.

Nicky, meu filho estava chorando então saí um pouco do salão para fazê-lo dormir no jardim. E não me surpreende encontrar os noivos se pegando lá fora. Era comum pegar os dois fazendo coisas por aí. Pareciam dois coelhos insaciáveis isso sim. Eu aprendi da pior maneira que é sempre bom tocar a campainha antes de entrar na casa deles. E esperar que alguém venha atender a porta, vestido de preferência.

-Por favor, seus pais estão aí dentro Hermione! – eu disse a repreendendo.

-Por isso nós estamos aqui fora, Ronald. Você que está no lugar errado. – Hermione respondeu sem ter a decência de tirar as mãos de dentro da calça dele.

-Como sempre, aliás. – Harry resmungou no pescoço dela.

-Vocês são doentes, isso sim! – e levei meu filho para longe daquela cena indecente.

Ando mais dois metros e encontro minha irmã nos braços de um professor de salsa. Depois daquela experiência no meu casamento ela tomou gosto por professores de danças latinas. Já aprendera a dançar até lambada!

-Ronald, aí está você! – disse Luna caminhando em minha direção.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor? – perguntei, notando que ela estava bem pálida.

-Estou enjoada de novo. Acho que não vão sentir nossa falta agora, no fim da festa. Acho melhor irmos embora.

Concordei prontamente e fomos embora para nossa casa. Na primeira gravidez já tinha sido assim, Luna ficou com muitos enjôos até o quarto mês, depois melhorou. Se fosse a mesma coisa agora, ainda teríamos mais um mês sem café e madrugadas no banheiro. Mas valeria a pena quando visse a carinha linda da minha filha em meus braços.

FIM

Gostou? Deixa uma review!

Odiou? Deixa uma review!


End file.
